vn_hookingfandomcom-20200214-history
Visual Novel Reading Aid Tool
This page contain information about how to play Visual Novel with reading aid tool. Please notice that the information on this page is heavily taken from /r/visualnovels and other various sources Terminologies Texthook(er) - Takes the text from the game and only that. Texthook programs do not translate anything, that is a separate program. Example - ITH, ITHVNR, chiitrans Parser - splits up the sentence by grammar rules and adds furigana for kanji. You will need a parser to use a dictionary. Example - mecab, rikaisama, translator aggregator Dictionary - Self explanatory. However note that it will only provide definitions for vocabulary not entire sentences. Google translate is not a dictionary. Example - EDICT, kojien, daijirin Machine translators -Takes text and attempts to translate it to the output language. As you may know, machine translators are horrible at translating; not only they can't construct a good sentences grammatically, they also unable to process the context, thus making the translation often out of context and totally ridiculous. Example - google translate, ATLAS ITHVNR + Rikaisama Example video on how ITHVNR+Rikaisama work: https://track5.mixtape.moe/nzkctb.mp4 This is a very good tool for reading Visual Novel while simultaneously learning and practising Japanese. The idea of this tool are when you encounter the words you didn't know yet, you look them up by hovering your mouse in the word you didn't know and it would show a pop up that has definition along with the grammatical form or usage of that words. To use this tool you need several basic Japanese knowledge like Hiragana,Katakana, and basic Grammar. However this tool may be inconvenient for some people, especially people that still heavily relied on Machine Translator due to the manual parsing and no furigana. For Turtorial on how to install and use this tool, visit this page: http://pastebin.com/raw/DgZ84qwk Note: For Windows 10, please make an exception folder for ITHVNR in both windows defender and anti-virus before extracting from the rar rather than making it exception in post-extraction as they detect the vnrhook.dll as a virus which in fact not. Visual Novel Reader VNR is a texthook that can integrate parser, dictionary, and machine translators in one program. It's popular for convenience however it has bloated features which may affect your computer performance. It's strongly recommended that you turned off or even uninstall the machine translator and use only the parser and dictionary. For Turtorial on how to install and use this tool, visit this page: https://sakimichi.wordpress.com/2013/09/19/translating-visual-novels-without-hacking/ Note: The old VNR link is dead, so if you looking for download sources, please go to the new VNR site: http://vnr.aniclan.com/ ChiiTrans ChiiTrans is like ITHVNR with TA built into it. It doesn't cost much computer performance and is user friendly. This is a stronger and simpler alternative to manual ITH or ITHVNR and TA. It's strongly recommended, especially if you want to learn Japanese, to turn off the machine translator tab in the Chiitrans window and only use the dictionary and use it like how you use Rikaisama. Many people favor this way because it has automatic parsing and furigana enable which is a help for a beginner. For turtorial and download sources, please visit this page: https://alexbft.github.io/chiitrans/ Sources * https://www.reddit.com/r/visualnovels/wiki/vnhooking This link provide the essential installation instruction and sources on VNR, Rikaisama, and ITH+TA. * https://docs.google.com/document/d/15uvv72eVFBtcOlfHaHUfT_HhZsgWxd7VjT9u-zVSwdw/pub A guide on how to learn Japanese in general, but the guide is also dedicated mainly for Visual Novel players that learn Japanese. There is a detailed turtorial on how to use Rikaisama, ITHVNR+TA, and ChiiTrans along with its sources and also various learning Japanese sources and media.